


New Year's Love

by beyondthehunt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Love, M/M, Malec, Tumblr Prompts, a slight dash of sizzy, kiss, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthehunt/pseuds/beyondthehunt
Summary: Alec finds what he thought he lost last New Year's. Love.





	New Year's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my last fic of 2017! I don't know if I will be writing as much in 2018, so enjoy.
> 
> Happy New Year's!

Alec hung back on the balcony, watching as people trashed his apartment. When he said yes to Izzy hosting a New Year’s party, he meant yes to a small gathering of all of their closest friends. He did not mean for her to invite over the whole block. Even though he had a spacious apartment, the party continued into the hallway of his floor. Honestly, Alec was surprised that the police hadn’t arrived yet to shut the whole thing down due to complaints from the neighbors. But as Alec found, most of the neighbors were at the party too.

Taking a swig of his beer, Alec took a seat on one of the balcondy’s chair. He tried to join in and have fun, but he couldn’t. The reason being was that everyone seemed to have someone to dance with or make out with. It was just a reminder of how Alec’s year started out. Alone and broken. He had walked in on his boyfriend at the time making out with another guy. His midnight kiss was just of a kiss goodbye. Although, the bitter scene did lead to a sweet change in Alec’s life.

Shortly after the break-up, Alec had moved into a new apartment building, where he met Magnus. Magnus was his next-door neighbor. Correction - his incredibly hot next-door neighbor. When he met Magnus, the man was only wearing sweatpants, opting out on a shirt. Magnus had came knocking on his door to introduce himself to Alec, and god, that saying ‘if looks could kill’ almost came true. Who introduces themselves to their new neighbor in just sweatpants? Magnus, of course, because as Alec would find, Magnus was pretty much a shameless man.

Over the past year, the two developed some sort of playful relationship. Often, they’d find excuses to come over to the other’s apartment, asking to borrow something. In doing so, they would shamelessly flirt. Well, Magnus would do most of the flirting while Alec would be left in a stuttering, blushing state. It was hard to get one word out when Magnus’s beautiful, golden-brown eyes were staring right into his soul with a knowing look. 

The excuses Alec would make to see or talk to Magnus were ridiculous most of the time. Once, he made sure to order pizza using Magnus’s apartment number just so that Magnus would come over with the pizza, belittling him about mixing up their numbers. Magnus ended up staying and eating the pizza with Alec, saying that he was owed a few slices for having to getting up and move to walk the pizza over to his place (even though it was just one door over). What the two developed wasn’t typical neighbor behavior. Any normal person would just wave ‘hi’ or make small chat with their neighbor while passing each other by in the hallways.

Alec was not normal, and Magnus wasn’t just any neighbor. He was the neighbor that Alec seemed to have helplessly fall in love with. This discovery, however, was only made just a few days ago, when Izzy confronted him about it. Curse Izzy and her observant behavior. She told Alec to make a move because Magnus would always play along with Alec in their game. Izzy said she once saw Magnus release his cat into the hallway, knowing the cat would just sneak into Alec’s apartment. Chairman Meow did enjoy the company of Alec and well, he didn’t mind. It led to an exchange between him and Magnus that ended up with them talking until four in the morning the next day.

“I thought I’d find you out here.”

Looking up, Alec was greeted by Magnus himself. He looked gorgeous as usual, wearing a dark blue flower-patterned shirt that was see-through in certain areas, accompanied by slick, black jeans. Magnus smirked at him, letting Alec know that he caught him appreciating the view. 

“Tell me, why are you subjecting yourself to the cold by sitting outside, moping around, when you could be inside, enjoying the party where it’s warm?” Magnus commented, seating himself next to Alec.

Alec let out a chuckle, taking a sip of his beer. “It’s not that cold out. Besides, I didn’t want this party in the first place.”

“Alexander, it’s your apartment. You could’ve easily kicked these people out.”

“And have a bunch of drunk people pissed at me? No thanks.”

Magnus hummed in agreement. “True. Drunk people really don’t like to have their parties ruined.”

Alec nodded, turning to look at Magnus. Magnus was already staring at him, wearing a small smile. He swallowed dryly, quickly turning away from Magnus’s gaze. “I thought you would’ve been the one hosting a New Year’s party anyway.”

Magnus gave a sly grin. “I helped with this one. Don’t tell me you really thought Isabelle pulled all of this off without some help.”

“Hm, and you’re letting her take all of the credit?”

“I don’t mind.”

Suddenly, Alec could feel Magnus shifting closer to him, wrapping his arms around Alec’s. He could feel Magnus shiver, causing his own body to shiver. Alec wondered then how many drinks Magnus had had, though it’s not like he seemed to be acting out of the ordinary. The two have shared many moments together that were more intimate than this one. They’ve fallen asleep next to each other on the couch after watching a movie or two a number of times. Sometimes, Magnus would come over just to cuddle. Also, it was a little chilly out, so it would make sense for Magnus to use Alec’s body for warmth.

“What are you thinking about, darling?” Magnus asked.

“Nothing,” he replied, turning to look at Magnus again. Magnus raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing Alec. 

“You think too much, you know. It’s okay to not think once in a while.”

“Yeah, well, that’s impossible. My mind never shuts off.”

People started chanting, counting down the time until midnight. Alec hadn't realized how much time had passed by. Magnus bit his lips, his eyes seemingly flickering down at Alec’s lips. The air around them suddenly felt thicker as Alec tried to focus his breathing. Magnus was leaning in, his hands on Alec’s chest. Alec could hear the crowd counting down from 10 now.

“Maybe there’s something that can be done about that,” Magnus whispered, his lips just centimeters from Alec’s. 

Alec could feel his heart hammering against his chest. Fuck it. He finally closed the distance, smashing their lips together. Magnus let out a small gasp before parting his lips, kissing back furiously. Alec ran his tongue along the lines of Magnus’s lips before slipping into Magnus’s mouth. Magnus deepened the kiss, angling his head for better entrance. The kiss was heated and passionate, a result of months and months of tiptoeing around the inevitable. Right now, all Alec could think about was this moment and nothing else. Magnus let out a low moan when Alec moved to kiss his neck, causing Alec to groan. Magnus’s hands entangled themselves in Alec’s hair, tugging slightly. Alec pulled Magnus over his lap before returning to his lips. 

After a few minutes, Alec slowly pulled back, resulting in a small whine to escape from Magnus’s mouth. Alec chuckled, pressing his forehead against Magnus’s. The two stared into each other’s eyes, panting and grinning wildly. 

“Happy New Year,” Alec muttered.

“Hm, Happy New Year indeed,” Magnus responded, pressing a kiss on Alec’s nose.

“So, um, does this mean…” Alec started, before trailing off. Though the two just had what was the best make out session he has ever had, Alec wasn’t sure what Magnus was expecting with the kiss. He couldn’t just assume that they would start dating now, right? He wanted more than anything to be with Magnus, but would Magnus feel the same?

“It does,” Magnus said, as if he were reading Alec’s thoughts. “I’d like for us to be something more. For you to be something more than just my incredibly gorgeous next-door neighbor who I just flirt with.”

Letting out a laugh, Alec kissed Magnus. “Okay, good. Me too.”

A startled shout interrupted them. It was Simon, who was standing next to Izzy. She was grinning, winking at Alec. “Fucking finally!” she shouted.

Alec bit his lips, shaking his head. Of course his sister would find them together like this, along with Simon. He was always at her side. Simon quickly walked over to Magnus to give him a high five, telling him he did a good job before returning to Izzy, giving her a big kiss. Alec felt shock run all over his body. When the hell did Simon finally muster up the courage to kiss Izzy?

“It seems like we had the same idea as you two,” Izzy said, grabbing ahold of Simon’s hands. “You should thank me, big brother. If I hadn’t planned this party, you and Magnus would’ve gone on another year before making a move.” She then pulled Simon back inside, giggling.

“She’s somewhat right you know,” Magnus pointed out. “However, I’m going to give myself some credit too, as I did help like I mentioned before.”

“Then I guess I should show you how thankful I am,” Alec said, going in for another kiss. This time, the new year started off great. Alec was with the man he had been pining over for long, agonizing months. He was with the man he loved, something he’d be sure to let Magnus know in the near future. And Alec was going to be sure that he was with Magnus every New Year’s from this point on.

In fact, two years later, on New Year’s, Alec had proposed. Magnus said yes before he got down on his knees and proposed. As it turned out, both had had the same idea and Alec just managed to get to it first. Both of them ended up teary-eyed and just too happy to properly kiss, but it didn’t matter. They had the rest of forever with each other.


End file.
